Forbidden Love
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies. What happens when Vampire James meets Kendall? Can they stand the test of time and change the course of a thousand years? Or will their love crash and burn. Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

One

A/N Hey everyone I wanted to post this story see what you all thought. I think I'm going to update my stories this weekend so look forward to that

James Diamond was walking through the woods. He stepped out and his hazel gaze collided with a pair of green eyes. He froze he had never seen anyone hear before and had his guard up.

He was seventeen-years-old and he was a vampire. He lived with his sire Ambrose and hadn't remembered his human life at all. He didn't realize that the meadow was the border line of vampire territory and wolf territory. Ambrose had saved him and raised him he knew that, but he simply couldn't remember why he had saved him or what had happened. Ambrose didn't want the vamp to strain himself, but James needed to know.

Kendall Night was a wolf he usually shifted from wolf to human. He had been in wolf form and loved the freedom it had. He studied the boy on the other side noticing a ring on his finger. He quickly transformed and stepped out. Their gazes clashed and the boy stepped back.

"I uh didn't know that anybody used this meadow." Kendall nodded.

"I come here when I want to…" he cut off thought "relax." He finished.

"I can understand I'm James Diamond and I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I'm Kendall Night and no you didn't disturb me I was just chilling in the sun." James nodded and glanced at it. It didn't hurt him the ring Ambrose gave him a long time ago protected him. He approached cautiously and sat beside the boy. *Well this is awkward.* Kendall thought so too and shifted wanting to be his wolf and lounge in the bright sunlight. James shifted he wished that he hadn't found him obviously he had intruded. He stood. "Wait! I…I'm sorry I'm more used to my w…family not other people."

"Same here." Kendall pulled him down.

"Instead of sitting her awkwardly…want to play?" Of course he did. The boy was full of energy and Ambrose telling him to play or something didn't help.

"Yes!" The boy jumped up and Kendall grinned standing up. Because most of his pack thought he was a pup he played with the other wolves. This was a human though so he had to…James sped over and grinned. Kendall stared then laughed. "Aren't you going to play?"

"Yeah sorry." They played for a bit their supernatural speed making it all the fun. After a while he heard

"James!"

"Aww I gotta go."

"Me too." It went back to awkward.

"You uh…want to meet tomorrow?"

"Yeah definitely!" They both waved and went the opposite directions from one another.

Ambrose stood watching him run through the woods. He smelled a wolf on him and glanced around. He didn't see it, but the child smelled strongly of it. He emerged and Ambrose grinned. "Come in and eat child."

"Okay!" He followed him. They had a lot of blood stored in the house. Ambrose was a doctor and although he took freely he felt bad about doing it. James sat down and Ambrose gave him the bag. James started sucking then stopped.

"Honestly." The older vamp said sighing. "And here I thought you could go without it."

"Awww come on you get plenty of blood why can't I have some of yours?"

"Because you are supposed to be off of it." He scrunched his face up.

"It's not fair!"

"Just drink it."

"No I'm not thirsty." Ambrose groaned sighed grabbed the bag and let some of his blood drip into it. Then he gave it back

"Brat!"

"I love you too." The boy drank it down now that his Sire's blood was mixed in it.

Kendall turned and howled then ran back through the woods. He splashed through the creek and emerged and joined his family. They smelled a vampire's scent and almost snarled. They went to the pack meeting and the boy listened occasionally his eyes drooped. He knew this was important and what the elders said would help him. Then his ears pricked when he heard vampire.

"Vampires and wolves are natural enemies. If you see a vampire report it to us." Kendall stared at him. "You got something to say pup?"

"N…no sir." Was James a vampire? His speed must be one of their traits. The boy seemed nice and he was scared that was obvious. No he couldn't be.

After that the meeting ended and the three of them went home. They ate and Kendall yawned curling up in his bed and tried to fall asleep. Vampires didn't seem dangerous. Why were the elders so concerned? He fell asleep pondering the situation over.


	2. Forbidden Love 2Chapter 2

Forbidden Love Two

Voices woke James and he yawned and peeked out. Then he ran and slammed into a woman. Ambrose laughed. "You're lucky."

"I can't believe you're here!"

"Of course why wouldn't I come for my favorite vampire?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry Ambro you too." James grinned at him and he mock frowned before pulling him down beside him and offered his wrist. James bit gently then began to suck. He stopped when he was full and licked his sire's blood from his lips. "Apparently this is a special occasion." He never was able to bite and feed because when he was a newborn earlier he would go into a feeding frenzy and Ambrose had to stop him. Now the Sire distributed it complaining that he should have stopped drinking it long ago. He couldn't it was a comfort when he was upset or angry. Ambrose grinned at him.

"It's because Grandma's here." James grinned at the woman.

"Thank you."

"Don't you remember when you wanted my blood Ambro?"

"No."

"You were older than this little newborn."

"I was not!" He was blushing and James laughed.

"So where's Jett?"

"Oh well he's."

"Jamie!" A blur of speed and a pair of arms wrapped around him. James grinned and hugged the Vamp back.

"Hey Jay." The boy pulled back and smiled.

"I don't get a hug?"

"Hush." James said elbowing his Sire. Ambrose chuckled then stood up and hugged the boy. Jett hugged back.

Meanwhile the sun was shining into the room. Kendall was curled up the sun shining on him and he didn't want to wake up. However: His body had different Ideas and his stomach grumbled. He tried to ignore it, but finally he yawned and got up. He changed back to a human and opened the door. "Hey there you are." Kendall blinked and stared at Dack one of his packmates. "Did you just get up?" He nodded. The smell of meat drew the teen to the kitchen. His tongue slipped out and his mom grinned. She gave him a plate and he ate. Then He remembered that he was to meet James later on. It was awkward last time His pack said that Vampires were dangerous and would kill them at any opportunity, but it didn't seem like that. How did he really know that James was a Vampire? Maybe he was around them. "Kendall!"

"Huh?"

"Are you even paying attention?"

"You know that answer no." Dack groaned and kicked him under the table. Kendall kicked him back and soon they were in a battle.

"Both of you stop it!" Kendall pulled back.

"Yeah Dack. Laaaaaaaa."

"Kendall don't stick your tongue out at him."

"Yeah Kendall." He leaned over and Jennifer sighed.

"That's it. Dack over there!"

"But…but he started it!"

"I don't care who started it I'm finishing it. Over there!" Dack glared, but got his plate and went to sit by Katie. Kendall laughed.

"You want to sit over there too? Your both acting like Katie." Kendall shook his head. The little pup stuck her tongue out at her mom. "Also Kendall the Counsel wants to see you." Kendall's heart sunk. Did they see him with James? Oh Gods they were going to execute him.

"Okay." He said then stood. He left and approached the elders. They saw him and beckoned the pup over. He started to explain, but got as far as "listen…" Then they said

"Kendall you are fast becoming a full grown wolf so I think it's time for you to take responsibility. We have a position just right for you."

"You do?"

"Yes your going to be our spy."

"I…I don't understand."

"Any vampires enter our territory you report them to us then we'll "Talk to them."

"Oh okay" Of course the young pup didn't know that he would soon be killing them.

A/N hey everyone I'm sorry I know I was supposed to update over the weekend, but I had to do my assignment so here's the updates I promised. I don't own Big Time rush poor me


End file.
